Falling into Infinity
by RPGal
Summary: What is a Queen to do when she finds out that her love isn't enough for the universe and there is much more of it to be explored? What about forgotten lands with no law and in the verge of destruction?
1. Into the Realm of Dreams

               ANGELIQUE: FALLING INTO INFINITY 

**Explanations:**

It is mainly an Angelique/Baldur's Gate crossover fic, but as no knowledge of the Baldur's Gate game is needed to understand the fic, I'll post it under the Angelique tag.

 Different influentions can be hinted: The Endless from Sandman, Houses from Changeling: The Dreaming, etc. Well, fanfics are written to fulfill the author's wishes, the 'what ifs' in our minds, and my main 'what if' right now is: What if my character from Baldur's Gate (that had many adventures outside the Forgotten Realms world in my wild imagination) got stuck up in the Sanctuary?

The story is set after Angelique Tenkuu no Requiem, which game, by the way, I don't have, so I'm writing based on reviews and stuff. Right now I'm saving money to buy a ps2 and Angelique Trois... Ugh, now that I think of it, I just want a ps2 because of the games that are mainly sold in Japan. I wish I could live there...

Ooookay, back to the fanfic stuff... If you are an Angelique fan and are puzzled with the amount of foreign information I put here (Baldur's, Sandman, Changeling and whatever), don't be intimidated by it and please read (and review!). All the old good Guardians will be there, as well the instructors and Ernst (since it's after the Special 2, anyway). The story revolves about the Queen and the Cosmos issue, so it's perfectly understandable and enjoyable by the fans (with the dating elements, of course! ^_~).

**Expectations:**

This is the result of accumulated ideas, and intended to be a looooong story. Maybe I'll even use the Solitaire, the disguised Despair, when I see fit. Or put some of my old and long loved characters from the dreams I used to have. Well, I have great expectations for it, and I ask for reviews to give more ideas, opinions and even to put some sanity into my head ('Hey! Collet is completely out of character! She's more like that and that, not like this!'). Of course, constructive criticism, don't waste my time saying that something is wrong. Please tell WHAT is wrong and SHOW possible ways to amend it. English is not my primary language, but I accept corrections. I use a Microsoft Word with spell check, but, who knows?

**Now that the 'i' is dotted and the 't' is slashed...**

...Let's move on to the fic, yay!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 1: INTO THE REALM OF DREAMS 

Rosalia wished a good night and closed the door as she got out of the Queen's chamber. She knew that Angelique Limoges missed spending time with the Guardians and her days as a happy and ordinary girl, but today she seemed less cheerful than before. When confronted by her Aide, she would just smile her broad smile and tell her that she just has a weird feeling and that would wear off soon, nothing to be worried about. Rosa looked at the closed door behind her with concern in her eyes and though: 'No, Ange… When a Queen has a weird feeling, as you say, it means something is about to happen… Maybe… I should bring this question to Julious-sama?'. She soon shook her head and proceeded to her own room. No… The way Julious feels protective about the Winged Queen, he would only have one more concern in his shoulders and blame her majesty's discomfort on the other Guardians, especially Randy, for whom everybody knew that the golden-haired Angelique hold feelings. When she lied in her bed she had already decided to keep it quiet… For now.

Collet yawned and stretched her arms. That was a tiring evening, having to study all the data on her desk to see if everything was back to normal after the Leviath issue… She would only be tranquil after her planets hold no sign of what those clone-meanies have done. After her extensive study, she happily saw that everything was back on the tracks, but still… Something on her chest told the opposite. Well, during the afternoon she already checked the data with Rachel, but that feeling asked her to review all the papers again and she did it alone, wanting not to worry her friend. She didn't find anything unusual and should be relieved, but she wasn't.

- Ah, well. Maybe all I need is a good rest!

Cheering up, she washed her face and went to the dreamland. And so did the Queen… And someone else.

'This is a good dream after all'. The Angeliques knew that they were worried for nothing when they fell into deep slumber and were soon flying around their planets and its countries, as if they were in the Star Disk. They saw the people living their lives, some happily, some sadly, but always full of hope. Free, the two girls, each on her own dream, roamed about the universe… It felt so small now! Like a ball you could hug with your own arms! For one instant, they were in the universe and the universe was on them… Turning into a complete and whole being. But suddenly the ball called universe exploded and swallowed scared Angeliques in its deep darkness. It got so much bigger now! Knowing not where to go, they felt lost in an endless ocean of shadow with sparkling dots, as if they were falling into infinity. And then, they saw…

         *BUMP!*

- Owww… My head!

Angelique Collet rubbed the back of her head after she had fallen of the bed.

- What a scary nightmare! It was good at first, but then…

In the dark of her room, she seated in the bed and reached for the alarm clock and turned its night light on.

- Huh?? I was off just five minutes??? It can't be! I… I REALLY need some rest.

Convinced that the stressful events she dealt with in the past was making her go nuts, she emptied the glass of water next to the clock and went back to sleep, decided to put her strange feeling and equally strange dream aside.

Meanwhile, the other Angelique was still asleep, deep in the same dream. Some tears rolled by her cheek and wet her pillow. Her lips moved and if there were anybody to hear her, would reach the conclusion that she was talking in her dream. Talk? No, praying would be more appropriated. Praying to someone.


	2. Before the Storm

**CHAPTER 2: BEFORE THE STORM**

'That's it. Angelique is definitely not right and if she doesn't speak her mind to me, I will need help'. Rosalia is noble and proud enough to don't spread the Queen's intimacy to no one, but seeing her face in the morning with eyes of who spent all night long crying, she couldn't keep it to herself anymore and headed to the Guardian's office, although not to Julious' room.

She knocked the door and entered as soon as a voice answered 'Come in!'.

- Rosalia-sama! What a pleasure is to see you in such beautiful day!

- Good morning, Randy-sama. Although I don't think it is a good day…

Randy grew concerned and his smiled disappeared from his face.

- Something happened?

- Hm… - Rosalia carefully choose the most appropriate words – Have you recently met with the Queen?

- Absolutely not! Now that Ange… I mean, Angelique-sama is the Queen, we only meet on formal reunions, and you know that the last one happened two weeks ago! – a bit shocked from Rosa's question at first, Randy got truly concerned now – This is about Angelique? Something happened to her? How's she?? Tell me!

- Ah… Yes, it's about her, but nothing happened to her. You can calm down.

'Well, at least she didn't tell me if something happened'. Reading worry in Randy's eyes, Rosalia proceeded.

- She doesn't seem very well, and it is not related to health issues. Since she refuses to talk about it with me, I though that maybe she had called you and talked with you, because you're close friends…

Randy seemed really down now and sat in his chair.

- No… That didn't happen… Besides, she couldn't call me even if she wanted, she is the Queen now.

- If it's so, why don't you come with me and speak with her?

- A-are you serious?! But what Julious-sama would say about that?!

- Well, it's about her majesty's well being, which reflects in the cosmos. Besides, I, the Queen's Aide, am requesting your help. He can't do anything about it.

The Wind Guardian agreed with Rosalia and quickly left to the Holy Palace, completely forgetting about the work papers on his desk that he had to finish that day…

Meanwhile, the Green Guardian of bounty was happily delivering his morning flowers and reached Randy's office some minutes later. He knocked and entered without waiting for answer, because the other Guardian would know it was him due to his habit of giving flowers at that hour.

- Hum, Randy, are you there?

He looked around the room to see if he was coming from some unknown corner to give his special somersault and sit on his chair in style, but found nothing. The bathroom was empty as well.

- That's strange… Randy isn't the type that doesn't show up to work… Oh, well. He is probably discussing matters with Oscar.

He happily continued his way and delivered Lumiale's flower before reaching the Fire Guardian's room.

            *knock knock*

- Good morning, Oscar-sama!

Oscar turned to the younger one and greeted him then returned to look through his window.

- Oh, yes, it's a beautiful sunny day, isn't it? – Marcel walked to his side - Look at how the flowers in the garden outside welcome the sun!

- Actually I was… - Oscar casted a last glance on a gorgeous tanned woman outside and passed his hand on his red hair before turning to a smiling Marcel again. – Oh, nevermind. So, the daily flower, huh? – Oscar put his right hand on his hip, while the other leaned against the window.

- Ah, yes. Here it is.

The boy gave a red rose, explaining how the fiery one liked these and told about how the roses bloomed gracefully this week.

- Oh, by the way… I almost forgot… Had Randy-sama come to talk to you today?

- No, he didn't. Why?

- Ah, he is not in his office, I though that maybe he was with you. I guess I was wrong. Maybe he's talking to Rosalia-sama?

- Perhaps.

Marcel proceeded to the room right across the hall seeking for Rosalia and found… Nothing. Her room was even locked. Then he really began to ponder. These two always arrive on time and hardly skip work. Well, if there was some kind of meeting requiring the aide and the guardian's presence, Julious was sure to give this notice as soon as he gave his flower, and Oscar as well. 'Luva-sama must know something, after all he stays next to Rosalia's room'. With this, he entered the next door and the elder guardian raised his eyes from a book.

- Oh, it's you Marcel-sama! Good morning, now that you're here I know the day really started.

Marcel smiled broadly. Luva can be so nice! In fact, he doesn't understand why Zephel complains about him so much. He cheerfully greeted Luva back and went to the vase that was already filled with water and put his daisies there. Marcel chuckled when he remembered that in the first day he brought the sage flowers, he was so absorted with his books that even forgot to put them on water and the next day Marcel would be pretty sad seeing the dried flower standing in the same place. After this incident, Luva bought a crystal vase from Charlie with lilies design on it and put on a small table by the window just for his daily flower. 

- Hum, Luva-sama? – He got closer to him, wanted to be sure that he was being heard.

- Yes, Marcel?

- Did Rosalia-sama come to work today?

- Of course! – Luva was a bit surprised – I don't have the best memory… - he gave a shy smile – but I do recall greeting her in the hallway this morning.

- Oh, is that so? She wasn't in her office when I went there…

- Well, she probably went to discuss something with the Queen or Collet, after all she is the Aide.

Luva was probably right, and he continued his task. The next guardian was… Well, Marcel was afraid of going there, but he should be nice to all and give flowers to everybody, right? He looked down to the colorful Transvaal daisy inside his chip-basket, breathed deeply and knocked.

Olivie arrived at his office not feeling in a good mood. He got up not really interested in working and anything else. He wore a light natural-based make-up that was almost of his skin tone, thus, imperceptive. He dressed his usual working outfit and just bothered to choose the earrings and one bracelet or two, a real contrast of the glittering and full-jewelered Olivie of always. 

He had the weirdest and most disturbing dream ever. He dreamt that he was doing some shopping, bought lots of pretty and sparkling clothes and accessories, and then had a little lunch-break by the sea, with fresh pineapples and such. Then everything in the dream began to go to the weird side: he suddenly decided to go to a tropical forest and he turned into a paradise bird and flew searching for one. He found, and there was a bustle of colors, with red, blue and yellow parrots flying everywhere, large-leaved trees and orchids of many colors. He continued to fly, appreciating the view from above and the landscape changed abruptly. That's when it became disturbing. The ground turned to a blood-red sand, with thick black rivers that looked like to contain some kind of toxic ooze rather than water. And the most puzzling of all: He didn't even bother! It felt like some normal prairie, and he was still flying content. After that he almost bumped into this black bird and greeted her happily. Olivie doesn't understand a thing of birds, how to identify their gender and such, but he knew for some reason that it was her. That's when he woke up. He remembered everything and that really drained his energy for the rest of the day.

He saw his dull make-up on his office mirror and sighted. 'Well, a strange dream won't beat me and prevent me from getting pretty for today… Maybe I'll just kill working time by doing something about my look', Olivie though, but wasn't really willing to. Deep inside he just wanted to go home, sleep and get some good and refreshing dream this time. A knock brought him back to reality.

- Come in, Marcel.

The Dream Guardian knew it was Marcel coming to bring some flowers and considered braiding the youngster's blond hair to lift his own spirit.

- Humm… Good morning, Olivie-sama. – the boy eyed him and approached with caution

- Good morning…

- I brought some really colorful and pretty flowers today! – he checked that Olivie wasn't carrying some scary lipstick to use on him and was relieved, but something hit his mind and the relief vanished – Are… you alright? You look pale… 

- Nah, I'm just using different make-up, that's all – he wasn't in the mood to play with the cute guardian and just wanted to be left alone – got tired of pink and purple for today.

- Oh, okay… Well, I'm leaving. Good-bye, Olivie-Sama.

- Bye.

He waved good-bye and followed Marcel with his eyes until he closed the office's door. After that he just sulked into his chair and attempted to be angry with himself. 'Come on! You are Olivie, the guardian beauty with the power of the dreams! How come you can't even recover from a dream and get its meaning straight?'. He sighted for the fourteenth time today and just stared back at his face on the mirror.

Randy had lots on his mind the way back to the Guardian's Office. In the end Ange explained him that she just had a bad dream and cried a little at sleep, when she woke up she was ok again. And since it have been an year they didn't talked much with each other due to new duties (she became Queen, Collet and Rachel arrived for another test, Leviath appeared, etc), they spent the rest of the morning chatting about everything, about his dog, the other guardians, how it is to be the ruler of the universe, etc. When they looked at the time, it was noon already! Rosalia made Randy stay for lunch and seemed much happier now that Limoges recovered her usual self after meeting him.

When he entered the hallway, he saw Ernst leaving Julious room and remembered: 'Damn! I forgot about my work! If I don't deliver the papers to Ernst today, Julious will surely burn my ears out of criticizing! He'll probably throw in my face that I've never done such thing before and that I'm beginning to act like Zephel!' He fastened his pace (he wouldn't dare running in front of Julious and Clavis rooms, anyway) and spent the afternoon working as a madman, hoping he would finish it on time.     

         **********************************************************

This chapter, as the name implies, just sets the scenario before everything turns upside down. Also gives off the Limoges+Randy relationship and show Marcel's view of some guardians, as well their daily behavior. And what people think of Julious *giggles*. I found out that Luva's flower incident is soooooo cute! With him buying a vase to don't displease Marcel again, awnnnn… About Olivie's dream, I used some dreams I've already had. No, not with the shopping spree, the ones with red deserts and a content feeling while being face-to-face with atrocious things. Next chapter: Expect more from Lumiale, Clavis, Randy and Zephel.  


	3. Fire in the Sky

CHAPTER 3: FIRE IN THE SKY 

- Ahh, what an enjoyable sunset.

The light-blue haired man breathed deeply while taking some steps to reach his companion.

- The day had been really hot, but the evening breeze is cooling it off. – Lumiale smiled gently and looked at the person at his side, who doesn't enjoy hot days.

- …

He took the man's silence as a sign of a bad mood. After all, Julious-sama demanded him a complete essay about the Darkness power in Collet's system, while he had already delivered one to Rachel concluding that it was very well balanced. The head guardian probably wanted to make sure of that, and asked every guardian another essay, but Lumiale knew that Clavis felt as if the blonde one wished only to pick on him and see him displeased. His companion was walking in a unusual fast pace today, probably wanting to reach his mansion as soon as he can, and close himself in safety from another one of Julious' demandings. Seeing this, Lumiale tried to sooth his mood.

- I have just finished a new song. Want to hear it tonight?

- Hn.

At least he said something this time, and the guardian of gentleness felt better. Clavis wasn't much about talking, but he always answered his questions or statements. The nightfall was probably making him feel better. At this thought, something snapped inside of him, making him a little sad. He wished that… 'Oh, it's not time for such things. All that matter right now is Clavis'. Lumiale just gripped his harp tighter to him and kept silent, as well as the man on his side.

- Ufff, uff… I made it!

Panting, Randy leaned against the Royal Institute's outer wall with relief. He had just managed to deliver his essay to Ernst before Julious dropped by to check if every guardian made their work properly. 'Speaking of which…'. Catching a glimpse of a noble figure coming by, Randy rightened his posture and greeted.

- Good evening, Julious-sama.

- Good evening, Randy-sama. Finished with your work, I suppose. – as the other nodded, Julious proceeded – Very well, then I must take my leave…

- Good-bye, Julious-sama.

After the proud one entered the Institute, Randy stretched his arms and his back, and then walked slowly towards his mansion. 'Oh, in the end I didn't have time to walk Kyoufu. He needs daily exercise… But it wasn't a bad day, after all.'. He thought about Angelique for a while and then pictured the dog in his mind waiting behind the mansion's door with his red collar, pledging to leave. 'Oh, the park never closes and it's well illuminated at night, I guess I'll just take him there. I'm not in the mood to go early to bed, anyway…'. He put his hands in his pocket and went on whistling.

- What time is it? It must be late…

The night was chilly at that hour and Lumiale began to feel sleepy, what made him conclude it could be past ten. Clavis, who was sitting with his eyes closed, decided to get up.

- I'm going inside.

Lumiale happily agreed with his idea, if he spent one more minute outside he would begin to shiver and even catch a cold. He followed the silent man and almost bumped into him when he went dead on his tracks. 

- Clavis?

The Guardian of Darkness was looking with an odd expression to the sky and he raised his eyes to see what was bugging him. He didn't need to search long, for he immediately found what wasn't right. 'A new star… glowing strong red'. Lumiale was taught by his friend about each constellation you could see from the Sanctuary and knew it wasn't supposed to be there, especially one with a ruby light.

- It is no ordinary star.

With that statement, Clavis rushed to the chamber where he kept his crystal ball and Lumiale was right behind him. As soon as they entered the room, the left window opened with a start and the strong wind blew the heavy curtains aside and made the tarot deck fall open to the ground, scattering the cards. At first Lumiale reacted leaning down to help Clavis pick up the cards, but he remembered that no one else, beside the owner, should touch them. He stood up and closed the window.

- All the cards fell face down, except this one.

Feeling nervous about what his friend just said, Lumiale looked at the card in Clavis' hand. Ironically, it was The Star.

- Hn. Very interesting – Clavis put the card on his desk and uncovered his crystal ball – Let's see if my ball has more information.

Lumiale noted that the other guardian became very talkative, probably excited with everything that was happening. Speaking for himself, he was a little shaken and locked his gaze on the card. Pondering about it's meaning, he realized it was good omen: The Star was the card of hope and guidance. Thus, he calmed down and turned his attention to Clavis and gasped. 'He is using his Sacrea!' Lumiale wanted to stop him, to remember him that he wasn't supposed to interfere with what he saw in his crystal ball, specially using his own Sacrea!

- W-why??

Unable to do nothing more than stare with eyes wide open, Lumiale just waited for an answer, an explanation.

Randy was brushing his teeth when his dog started barking uncontrollably. He quickly finished it and ran outside to calm him down.

- Hey, Kyou! What's bothering you, my little friend? We had enough exercise for today in the park, didn't we?

He patted the back of his pet, making it stop. Kyoufu looked at him and turned his head to the sky. After doing the same movement a couple of times, he started barking again.

- It is about something up there? H-hey…

That's when he saw the red star. After the initial shock, he tried to calm down his dog again.

- Shhhhh, shhhhhh, come on… It's just a star… A CREEPY one, but it's just a star… It's not like it's gonna fall on our heads…

When he looked back at the sky, he felt like taking his words back. It was growing larger and larger! It got big enough to Randy realize it wasn't a star, it was a huge ball of fire!

- WHOA! Maybe it WILL fall on our heads!

He got up but, not knowing what to do, just stared at the thing falling from the sky. A call broke his freeze state.

- Randy? RANDY-SAMA! Are you there??

- I'm right here, Rosalia-sama! - He moved from where he was with Kyou and went to the entrance of his mansion - So, what is happening??

Rosalia blushed at him and coughed.

- Erm… The Queen is calling every Guardian to an urgent meeting! Get changed quickly and proceed to the Holy Palace! After I call the remaining guardians, I will meet you there!

After he heard the words "get changed" he blushed too, ashamed and embarrassed that he appeared in front of Rosalia-sama in his blue pajamas with doggies, but didn't have the chance to apologize: Rosalia was long gone to fetch the other guardians.

The commotion outside snapped Zephel out of his concentration. What a hell of a place, where you couldn't fix a mechanical servant in peace! He went to the bedroom's balcony, ready to yell blunt words at the responsible for all that noise and stopped. The night sky was oddly illuminated at that hour, and it couldn't be dawn already. Then he perceived what was wrong:

- WHAT THE F***?? That's a huge meteorite! And the Sanctuary was meant to be safe! What a bunch of no-good liars…

Before being overwhelmed by fear, he remembered he kept an ace in his sleeve:

- Heh – Zephel snickered – Guess it's time to put O-0Bv1.0 (Omega-Zero Blaster version 1.0) into good use. Even Julious can't scowl me for that.

He ran out of the balcony and opened his closet, removing a box from a false floor. He unlocked it using the right code and grinned at the sight of polished steel. It was finally time for some action. Zephel grabbed a rucksack and carefully put the weapon and some tools inside it, zipped it close and left his house. After some consideration, he decided to go to the hill behind the lake, where the waterfall sprouted. He should have a better view of the falling meteorite from it.

And so the enthusiastic boy hopped on his mountain bike, oblivious to the fact that the Queen has an important announcement regarding the ball of flame…     

          *******************************************

About the dog… I don't recollect reading his name in one of the game series, info, manga, etc, so I just named him Kyoufu. I don't like it very much, Kyou sounds better and Randy agrees with me. I kept it that way because it supposedly means windstorm (note: I used a Japanese dictionary to translate the wanted word and then used an English dictionary to inform you what word it was… It's not an accurate process and I may be wrong).

Well, now let's peek into the next chapter: Limoges, Collet and Clavis explain what is happening and Lumiale finally understands his friend's attitude. The problem is: What are Zephel's actions going to lead for? More:  One of the instructors makes his showdown. Ah, I didn't tell you at first: In my story the instructors went back to their planets, since there is no more need to instruct. Especially Timka, who is a prince heir and has his obligations, so he can't stay in the Sanctuary forever.


	4. Meeting

**CHAPTER 4: MEETING**

Ten minutes have passed and Randy made it to the throne hall, still adjusting his red cape that conspired against him this very night and decided to hang more to one side, as if it had life of its own and was protesting against the extra hour of 'work'. This silly thought vanished from his mind when he looked around to see general apprehension.

Angelique was already present with an unreadable face. Ernst was at her left, nervously adjusting his glasses from time to time. It seemed he was left on dark too, not knowing what Her Majesty pretends to say… In the opposite side, Collet stayed with eyes glued on the door, determination sparkling in her gaze. Rachel just watched her puzzled. And Julious…

- There are STILL missing four Guardians… What is keeping them for so long?

He had his eyes fixed on the spot where Clavis should be with an expression that meant business. Ange answered softly:

- It's just a matter of time until Rosalia arrives with the rest of them.

Julious almost grunted, but his pride kept him from it. He just continued looking at Clavis' place. Randy scanned the room for the others and saw a serious Oscar beside Julious, a sleepy Marcel across the hall and a most sour Olivie standing next to the entrance. The missing ones were Clavis, Lumiale, Luva and… Zephel.

The wind guardian frowned at this. Maybe the ball of fire was one of Zephel's doings and Luva was trying to fix it and preach him. About Clavis and Lumiale… Well, the dark one was always late and gentleness followed him. It was nothing unusual. But to Zephel and Luva be late… Something definitely happened.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He gasped and turned to see the warm smile of Oscar.

- You don't need to worry. The Queen missy told us she had good news.

- Huh? – Randy looked dumbfolded – Good news? In a time like this?

- Well, I trust the missy. Don't you?

- Of course! I could never think otherwise!

Oscar managed to calm him down and was glad. After a minute of consideration, he spoke:

- You looked rather angry before. Is something else the matter? A date that went awry? You can tell me…

The red-haired winked and smiled slyly. Even with the usual joke, Randy was caught off guard. He was so honest with his feelings that his face always expressed whatever was on his mind. It would be no surprise if he started talking to himself.

- Eh? Nothing like that… - He crossed his arms and looked to Zephel's place on his right – I was just…

- Worried if your friend did something wrong, huh?

- He's definitely NOT my friend! I just hang around with him because of Marcel!

- OK, OK… Well, except for the 'friend' part, I was right, wasn't I?

The mere insinuation that he was friend with such irresponsible scoundrel made he all worked up, but he couldn't lie to Oscar. Hell, he couldn't lie to anyone, by the way.

- Yes, that's true.

- If it's that so… - Oscar put his hands on his hips – You don't need to worry, either. Luva once told me that Zephel rarely sleeps in his own mansion and when he goes in search for him, always find the boy in different places. Rosalia probably requested Luva's help to find him, who must be sleeping soundly somewhere.

- Huh? Where he sleeps then, if not in his own house?

- I wonder if he got a girlfriend… Maybe he spends the night with her?

- WHA… A GIRLFRIEND???

At this shouted statement, everybody looked at both of them, making Randy blush and laugh nervously.

- Ah, sorry, sorry… Heh heh…

He repeated his apologies to those glaring at him coldly, as Rachel and Ernst, and bowed. Collet giggled, Marcel seemed to sleep on his feet, Olivie muffled a laugh, Julious paid no heed to this and Limoges looked a little hurt, but he didn't notice. His head was far off, trying to imagine a rude Zephel with a girl: "Yo, babe. Wanna ride in my motorcycle?" It sounded almost impossible.

- But… - Oscar slightly tilted his head – if he is always found in different places, he got LOTS of girlfriends. Heh, I must watch him carefully, otherwise he will beat me as 'the most irresistible' when he is a full grown man.

Randy's eyes grew wider and he turned beet red. Olivie couldn't leave then alone after that:

- Fufufu… What's that, Oscar? Isn't Randy a bit too young to hear your erotic tales?

The wind guardian blushed even more at the word 'erotic' while fire replied:

- It's nothing like that… But we are in the middle of men's talk here, you shouldn't be meddling about.

- ARE you insinuating something, Oscar?

The older men continued to exchange harsh words, but Randy wasn't paying attention nor tried to interrupt them. Did Zephel… You know, with many girls? He knew that Oscar is very experienced, while he is almost an ignorant. But Zephel too? Was the ruby-eyed boy ahead of him in the matters of love? Perhaps that's the reason the silver-haired doesn't enjoy the company of his fellow workmates: he prefers to date girls instead.

The door opened and Rosalia entered. Behind her the clear figure of a fire dragon could be seen: Mel. They proceed directly to Angelique.

- Angelique-sama… - Said Mel with concern in his voice – I know I wasn't called, b-but… I sensed something from the falling sphere; it is similar to a Sacrea… But I don't know exactly what it is.

Ernst listened and flipped trough a report in his hands.

- Majesty… The Royal Institute had similar results while analyzing the meteorite… It gives off a Sacrea with a pattern similar to...

- Calm now, I will soon explain what's happening. Mel, you can stay with us until then. Rosalia… What about the other guardians?

The Aide was about to talk when Clavis and Lumiale entered the room.

- We're here, Your Majesty.

Clavis said it emotionless and went to his proper place. Lumiale smiled and bowed to the Queen, before stopping by Clavis' side.

- Good. What about Luva and Zephel?

- Zephel wasn't at home, and Luva is looking for him.

Oscar elbowed Randy with an "I told you" smile.

In the deep corner of her minds, the Angeliques heard a calling. She was very close, about to land. Brunet Ange approached blond and grasped her hands firmly. Limoges understood what she meant and gave her permission to talk.

- I will have to start without them. – She made a swift motion with her hand and everybody went to their places and listened (Lumiale had to tap Marcel's back to wake him up first)

- You all might have already seen the flame ball in the sky… - everybody nodded – Some even thought it was a meteorite in a collision route to the Sanctuary… But the truth is: It is no ball of fire, nor a rock.

Confusion spread in the faces of all presents, except the Angeliques.

- What could it be, then? – Ernst question resonated trough the hall – What about the Sacrea?

Limoges proceeded:

- It is a person. A person filled with power, a power to embrace the universe, just like us, the Queens of the Cosmos.

Ernst frowned. It was plausible, if it really was a human with such powers, all the readings and data regarding the 'meteorite' would be justified. Lumiale tugged Clavis' sleeve and looked in his purple eyes. They were still distant, as it has been since he used his crystal ball. Was he… lending his Peace-bringing Sacrea to this person?

Everybody else couldn't understand less. Marcel was now very awake, but lost and confused too. Without Luva next to him, he wanted to run over to Randy, but dared not to leave his post during this important pronouncement. Olivie pinched himself, to make sure he wasn't in that weird dream he had. But no, this was reality. If his dream was odd enough, he surely woke up in some dork and distorted dimension and was facing the most unlikely things. Randy was plainly dumbstruck.

- Why? – Julious broke the silence – With your pardon, I ask why this person is coming to us.

- I… We, Collet and I, had a dream. We saw all the planets, sun, satellites, everything known that we rule upon. We traveled freely through the stars and visited many of our people. But, we too saw something else: places that were never heard of, lands living in chaos lacking the power of Sacrea, many Forgotten Lands. In this dream I realized how vast the universe is, and how it was pretentious of me to think that I had everything under my wing and Collet's. In the same time, I sensed that someone from these unknown worlds felt the same way and wanted to help. So, during my sleep, I called her. When I woke up, I wondered if it wasn't real… And spoke nothing.

- But in this very night, in the moment we saw the red star in the sky, we knew it. – The girl with straight hair continued the explanation – I could hear her answering our prayers, telling that she had come for us.

- So, that's it – Oscar said almost in a sight. – And what should we, the Guardians, do about it?

- Just wait here.

Angelique turned to Ernst, who cleaned his throat and stepped forward:

- By our research, we discovered that the impact point should be right here, if it's what the Queen means.

- Exactly. – The Queen's stern face gave place to the usual happy stance – Although it won't be an 'impact', just a soft land with soft wings… The fire was produced when entering our atmosphere, but she is protected by her own powers, you don't need to worry about that. Well, now that everything is clear, I shall have a brief meeting with my aides.

Hearing that, Ernst and Mel distanced themselves from the throne before the curtain enclosed it and separated them from Collet, Limoges, Rosalia and Rachel. All the presents relaxed a little and Marcel reached Randy:

- Isn't that great? Now we will have a new friend without the examination rush! What kind of flowers she probably likes?

- Hahaha! You are always so enthusiastic! I don't know much about flowers and girl's tastes… But they all liked the flowers you brought them until now. I guess you won't have problems with it!

Marcel giggled and Mel joined the young group:

- And I will make sure she gets along with everybody with my love-love charms!

- Huh, you don't need to overdo it…

- Why not, Randy? With all our love we can make a better welcome!

Randy laughed awkwardly while looking at the cheerful boys in front of him. They were making plans and clasped their hands in delight, almost giving little jumps. 'They are so naïve… She might as well misunderstand their actions.'

The people was soon split up into the usual groups: the workaholics (Julious, Oscar and Ernst), the youngsters (Randy, Marcel and Mel), and the silent ones: Clavis and Lumiale. Olivie stood strangely alone, deep in his own thoughts. The chattering around didn't interested the violet-eyed man even a little, for he knew what was to come. So, he turned to see his beautiful companion. He still had concern in his eyes. 'My little water guardian… Always so worried about everything…' He wanted to reassure his friend and share the peace he owned, so he approached. And gently stroke a strand of hair in his face to put it behind his ear. And Lumiale flinched.

The startled reaction made him take his hand off Lumiale immediately. Bitterness grew inside him. 'I should have known better'

- I'm sorry.

His friend shook his head and nervously smiled, probably to cover the disgust he felt from him. After that, a 'WHOOSH' sound could be heard from outside and attracted everybody's attention. Ernst, who was standing beside the huge windows, looked to the sky:

- What is that? Some kind of missile?

His sentence was finished by an outstanding boom and a blinding light took over the room, making all the presents hide their eyes. Marcel even jumped over Randy in fright and Lumiale hold Clavis' arm. In his turn, he couldn't see anything but white, his eyes were not used to such intense brightness, so he relayed in his hearing to picture what was happening: 

*bump!* - someone fell down

- Ack! My eyes – Clavis recognized Olivie's voice.

- Owww… My head! – It was Randy, probably the one who fell down.

- Is it you, Randy? I can't see! Sorry about that, I was SO scared! – Marcel almost whined.

- H-hey, are you two alright? Where are you?? – Mel sounded to give some steps in the 'dark'

- We fell on the ground! Ouch, now you tripped on me!

- Oh, I'm sorry! I would help you stand up, but I can barely stand by myself! That flash blinded me, I still have some nasty spots on my sight!

- Is everyone alright? – Julious powerful voice echoed – Oscar! Randy and Marcel fell down, help me lift them.

- Uh, wait Julious, I still can't see very well…

- Where are my glasses? They aren't on my face anymore!

- Here, Ernst. Now stand by Oscar's side until you recover your sight completely. I'll help the others.

Steps. Julious walked to Randy and Marcel.

- Take my hand, careful now.

- Thank you, Julious-sama.

- Thank you.

- Now, you three, lean over this nearby column. 

- Uh-uh.

More steps, Julious was now coming to his direction. Clavis checked on his sight: he could see a silhouette approaching him, but nothing more. With a sigh, he closed his eyes again. Lumiale still grabbed his arm.

- Can you see?

- I'm not used to such blasted light. – He scowled.

Julious was silent for a while, but Clavis could feel his presence and his angered breath. After calming down a little, the head guardian proceeded:

- Like it or not, I have to guide you to a better place.

With this, he felt a hand closing on his, and he snapped out of its grasp.

- I'm perfectly fine here.

- Clavis! – The other one was becoming impatient, he almost could 'see' it, and almost smirked.

- Clavis, please…

The begging tone of Lumiale won over his wish to annoy Julious, making him agree with that guidance. He offered his hand and Julious took it once again.

- This way.

This was ridiculous, if not to say humiliating. He hoped nobody else recovered his vision beside Julious and saw him in this situation. They were taken to stand next to the wall and he leaned against it and opened his eyes again

- I appreciate your help, Julious-sama. – His friend bowed

- You are welcome, Lumiale-sama.

He watched the silhouette go away without saying anything to him and definition started to improve, alongside colors. The white, blue and gold of Julious' robes approached the colorful chaos that was Olivie.

- What about you, Olivie?

- I've had better days, but I'm OK. Safe and sound, and my sight is coming back.

- Very well.

For a moment, everyone was silent, trying to recover from the sudden flash, until Oscar gasped and pointed to something outside:

- Ernst! Julious! Look, the meteorite! I mean, the missy!

Everybody ran to the windows and look, except Clavis, who didn't move a finger, and Lumiale, who walked a few steps and froze in the middle of the room. He could see from there… The ball was no more, giving place to a shower of red fragments.


	5. What Happened That Night

**CHAPTER 5: WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT – A BRIEF INTERLUDE**

After he recovered his sight, Luva stood up and dusted off his robe. He was looking terrible after stumbling into a few trees and falling more than once. His face was covered with dirt and scratches, sticks and leaves were scattered in his hat and hair. What was Zephel doing here, anyway, and what have just happened? 

- Zephel! Zephel!

- Hey, hi Luva. Watcha doing here? - Zephel popped from a bush, handling his bike - Don't tell me you came to scowl me for THAT…

- Huh? Was it your doing?

- Oh, hell, yeah.

The tanned youth made a 'victory stance' and cheering could be heard from… Well, somewhere.

- THE GENIUS GUARDIAN OF STEEL, ZEPHEL, WITH HIS STUNNING O-0Bv1.0 – He flashed his weapon – BECAME HERO OF THE DAY AFTER DESTROYING THE MENACING FALLING METEORITE!!! – Another pose, pointing to the sky.

- Oh, Zephel… You couldn't… How many times I explained about getting permission to-

Luva turned the 'preach mode' on and Zephel interrupted before it got worse:

- H-hey! Cut it out! You CAN'T be serious! I just saved the whole damn Sanctuary! If you REALLY came here for that…

He hopped in his bicicle and the older guardian stood in front of it and grabbed it, the boy was always so fast and he needed to make sure he wasn't going anywhere before he delivered the message. 

- Huh, no, wait Zephel. I was looking for you because of something else…

- What is it?

- So, Rosalia came by my mansion tonight and, ah first she passed by yours and you weren't there, so she called me and…

Zephel rolled his eyes.

- And she told me that she couldn't find you and she asked if you were at my place and I said no…

Zephel slapped his forehead:

- Oh, come on, Luva!

- Huh?

- What was she doing at my house, anyway?? Spill it out!

- Oh, right. There is an urgent meeting with the Queen, right now! All Guardians must be there!

- ARRRRGH! Why didn't you tell me earlier? – He glared angrily at Luva, who stood with his 'Oro?' face – Julious will have my skin after being SO late! Not to mention Randy, who will spend the rest of the MONTH bugging me about it!

- Ahhhh… Sorry…

- Stop apologizing and let's go!

- Oh, yes!

Luva turned away and started running down the hill, still disoriented after all the forced exercise and the flash. He wasn't used to all this hiking. Zephel just stared at him in disbelief. Was Luva planning to run to the Palace while he had a bike at hand? He should remove his hat once a while to air his brain a little… He saw Luva stumble down, trip in a root, fall against a rock and when the clumsy 'wise' guardian got stuck between some branches, he started do ride and stopped by his side.

- That way you will never make it whole to the meeting! If you make it at all! Hop on!

- Huh?

After another slap in the forehead, Zephel breathed deeply and paced himself, not knowing that Marcel was doing the same:

- You… On the bike… NOW!

Luva got the message (finally) and sat right behind Zephel in the place used to carry baggage. He tried to make himself comfortable and grabbed his robes, so it wouldn't get stuck in the wheels or something like that. Then Zephel started to move.

- Hold on tight, 'cause we're going!

Luva got a hold in his seat, but wasn't prepared for what was to come. When they entered the trail, Zephel pedaled faster and faster, making they descend the hill at top speed, and then zooming by the houses. The passerby could only feel a strong wind and hear two distinct voices:  

- YAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – That was Zephel.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – That was poor Luva.

 ********

This small chapter was really part of the next, but it became very long and tiring. Since this part works on its own, I turned it in chapter 5 and the other in chapter 6.

In chapter six: Zephel's HORRIBLE punishment! Ò_ó 


	6. Blown Away From Me

**CHAPTER 6: BLOWN AWAY FROM ME**

The sensation was as if their hearts imploded. The Angeliques fell down to their knees, hands on the chest, where it hurts. Rosalia could only hug Limoges and offer her a handkerchief. Rachel did the same, and when Collet regained her strength and was able to make to the nearby chair, she left promising she would go to the Institute and come back as fast as she could, with good news. The other Aide promptly ordered the maids to bring some tea and watched over the other girls. Meanwhile, there was a commotion in the throne hall…  

- She was blown into pieces?!

- I-I'm feeling sick…

Oscar reached Marcel before he fainted and gave a sharp look at Randy, who closed his mouth shut. At this moment Rachel entered the room.

- I'm going to the Institute, Ernst, you come with me! … What happened to Marcel??

- He fainted… - Mel was sheepishly by his side on the floor

- Listen, everyone. – Julious started to give orders again – Rachel, Ernst and I are going to the Institute. Oscar, you take care of Marcel. Randy, go bring him salt and water. The remaining… Just stay here until the Queen says otherwise!

 The chaos around Marcel ended and each went after his assignment. The trio left to the Institute, Randy ran to the Royal Palace's kitchen and Oscar improvised a pillow with his cape, putting it under the fainted boy's head.

- Mel, help me and keep his legs high.

The draconian sat on his knees and put Marcel's legs on his lap. Oscar proceeded to check on his pulse. It was accelerated, he was a bit cold and sweated. Probably the pressure went down too fast due to the shock. Lumiale came closer with Clavis following him and Olivie was almost freaking out:

- No, no, no… This can't be happening… Please, darlings, tell me it's not happening!

- It is happening, and you won't help a bit if you have one of your fits. – Oscar hissed – If you want to do something useful, go help Randy bring water for everybody and a sliced tomato or something like that!

- A tomato?! How a tomato can be useful??   

- Just do it!

Olive obeyed and went after Randy, partially too lost to think for himself, partially wanting to get fresh air. Everybody else looked at Oscar confused. Mel spoke for them:

- Uhn… I kind of agree with Olivie, what we will do with a tomato?

- Being a soldier is not only fighting and fencing. You have to keep an eye on the troop and know how to take care of the ones who faint after hours of march under a blazing sun. The tomato itself doesn't help a bit, but we put salt on it to give to the fainted. He recovers faster that way than eating pure salt or water with salt.

- Ooohhh… I understand now.

Lumiale put the back of his hand over Mercel's cheek and shivered:

- He's cold! Is he going to be OK? Perhaps I should use my Sacrea of healing?

- There's no need. I think his consciousness is returning right now.

- Mmm… Heart… pounding…… Can't breathe…….. Water…

- Calm down, Marcel. Are you hearing me? Randy is coming with your water, now just breath. In… and out… In… out.

He closed his eyes again and breathed heavily following Oscar's voice. It became regular and his heartbeat followed, slowing down to its normal rhythm.

Randy had brought a chair and there Marcel sat, feeling much better.

- Hum… Thank you, Randy-sama, thank you, Oscar-sama. I'm sorry for being so much trouble…

- That's OK, it was a bit of a shock even to myself…

- I'm glad you are better, Marcel!

Randy messed with Marcel's hair and then gave one of his laughs, the green guardian just giggled in return. That's when they heard a commotion outside and Luva and Zephel came in, with the latter ordering:

- Come on, Luva! You can release me now, we already are in the Holy Palace!

Everybody turned and looked at the two. The platinum-haired boy was trying to pry himself away from the other guardian, who grabbed him even stronger. Luva looked like… hell. His hat even threatened to fall, and then there were all those cuts and bruises, leaves and other stuff in his clothes. Above all things, he looked rather pale and shaky.

- Oh, my! What happened to you? Look at poor Luva's state!

Olivie had just started to remove the branches and flowers when Luva, still leaning against Zephel, brushed him off and muttered:

- I'm fine, really… It doesn't bother me…

- But it bothers ME! What you have in your head to come here stand right in front of the Queen with such poor figure?

Zephel almost smile while thinking of the only thing he had in his head: a hat. When Luva loosened the grip to ponder about what Olivie had just said, he waltzed away from him and took a peek at Marcel:

- You OK?

- Just a bit shocked about everything.

- Uh? 'Everything'? Ah, hey, where's everybody? Ange, Rosalia, et al?

This time Randy interrupted, approaching with a scowl in his face:

- They are already gone, you were too LATE. Of course you don't know what's happening!

- So… - Zephel wasn't interested in an arguing, soon enough he would reveal how he saved the Floating Island and Randy would be grateful and stop picking on him – Just fill me in, 'key?

- You never change! Doesn't have any responsibility or shame! -  Randy shook his head in disapproval – Well then! The Queen had told us about the ball of flame…

- You mean the meteorite, right? – He stuffed his chest proudly – Well, as you can see, I've already taken care of it.

- YOU HAVE DONE WHAT???

Both boys jumped in surprise. The voice came from the door and was, unmistakably, Julious'. He left Ernst and Rachel behind, walked forward Zephel and everybody else gave way to him. He was wearing that peculiar homicidal expression of his.

- I blew it up! Saved the whole Island! Isn't that something good?

- Oh, no… Don't tell me… you really…

Marcel's voice disappeared inside his throat as he felt more drained. Everybody else looked surprised or concerned, except for Luva, who was just confused, and Clavis. Julious stood in front o Zephel, regaining his control before he spoke:

- The fact is that was no meteorite. It was a PERSON called by the Queen herself to aide us, which, by the way, was the meeting's subject. Do you realize what your uncalled acts have brought? 

- WHAT?? Don't tell me I just shot on someone! Hell!

- This is EXACTLY what I meant.

Zephel wanted to kill himself, he didn't care anymore of the other's gaze or Julious himself. Inside his mind, just some words echoed: 'Murderer, murderer… You are a killer… Imagine the poor human being blown up, pieces scattering everywhere…' He clenched his fists in his hair and shook his head violently.

- No! NO! NOOO!

His defense mechanism tried to erase this new information, but he couldn't. A commanding voice ended his altered status:

- All the Guardians, behave in front of the Queen. Her Majesty has important news.

Everybody went to their places. Zephel though of running away, he couldn't face Angelique after that. She was probably going to fire him or give a worse punishment. Well, he wanted to leave this place and go home, but not like this, like an outcast. Like a murderer outcast. He felt a reassuring pat at his back and looked: It was Randy. Was he mocking him? Did he wanted to say goodbyes, like 'Oh, it was nice having you with us'? What a hypocrite. Zephel pushed him away and straightened himself, but when he looked at the serious Queen, his heart fell again and he couldn't help but look away at his feet. Then, he listened to what she spoke:

- She is still alive.

Murmurs. That was quite unbelievable, but if Angelique said so… Rachel explained:

- As the Queen said before, she has her own powers to protect herself. Apparently, the same power that kept her from turning into ashes while entering our atmosphere protected her from the energy shot. But, according to the Institute readings, the course was changed due to the explosion. The Sacrea waved off, leaving just a faint trail, what was enough to trace her landing place. It is somewhere in the Southwest continent of the Main Planet.   

 Zephel sighted, lifting a huge weight from his shoulders. But it came down back on him when he heard Julious say:

- Still, the Guardian of Ingenuity-Bringing needs to be punished accordingly. His acts were reckless and could have ended worse.

- I think he had already learned with everything that happened… - Luva tried to defend him, but he backed his words after a Julious' glance - …Or maybe not.

Rosalia, Rachel and Collet turned to Limoges. She was pondering and simply said:

- I'll think of a proper way.

The tension was broke with shouts just outside the doors. The guards were discussing with someone, whose voice sounded very familiar:

- I must see the Queen, now!

- Excuse me, sir, but Her Majesty is right in the middle of an important meeting with the Guardians. You should know that entrance is forbidden now.

- Yes, and I ALSO know that, being an Instructor, I have the right to attend in such meetings!

- B-but, the Instructorship ended long ago, and…

Limoges gestured to Olivie to open the door. He did it and was almost run over by and angered Sei-Lan, who entered and turned to the guards:

- See? You made a GUARDIAN open the door because you just couldn't do it!

- W-we apologize.

The guards bowed before Sei-Lan and do the Queen. They closed the door afterwards.

- I'm sorry for the intromission.

The Instructor bowed too before walking forward carrying a lump in his arms. Clavis whispered softly to Lumiale:

- Now you don't need to worry anymore…

Lumiale was still confused by his friend's odd behavior, but tried to smile. In the other side, Oscar smirked when Sei-Lan got close enough for him to see what was in his arms.

- Oooh, what a cute baby you have…

- She's not mine, you baka. – He cleaned his throat before talking to Angelique – Your Majesty, as you already know, my profession demands me to move from place to place quite frequently to pick new ideas and inspirations… - She agreed and he continued – This time I was in the Main Planet, when I saw something unusual in the sky. What happened next was very quick and I only know that in the next minute I was holding this child who fell right behind my mountain cabin. Knowing that a 'Starchild' should have something to do with the Queens, I came right away…

- You did well, Sei-Lan-sama. Hand her to me.

She looked over the baby. Her black silky hair was hold into a high pigtail with a rose lace. She was so chubby that Angelique wanted to pinch her cheek, if only she wasn't sleeping so soundly like a small angel. In exchange, she caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. Collet was right at her side:

- Yes, I feel it's her. But… She wasn't supposed to be a baby, was she?

- No…

Sei-Lan interrupted the two again:

- Besides her sudden showdown, there were more interesting things.

- Like what?

- She has been sleeping all the time. As if the impact didn't disturb her even a little. – Lumi looked at Clavis who returned the glance with soft eyes – And I found this.

He handed over a crystal-like piece to Rosalia, and Ernst examined it:

- It seems to be a shard of what was actually blown up and shattered into pieces. W-wait! Rosalia-sama, did you see it?

- What? – She turned the shard and gasped – Impossible! There are… images inside it!

- Ernst, Rosalia… I saw it too, and since they portrait various experiences she had been through, I think it is a memory shard.

- Oh… - Luva started talking after Sei-Lan – I think I've already read about it…

Everybody looked at Luva who turned red and started babbling:

- Oh, hum, you see… In many planets there is this common belief; a belief, nothing proved yet; that within a living being there's a crystal incrusted in the soul that holds all its memories. And, hm, if it's broken, the person will lose his memories until they pieces are put together again. That's it. But I've never heard of such side effect as turning into a baby…

- I guess I know what happened.

Zephel, wasn't in the mood to be the center of attention again, but if he messed things up so badly, he would help to fix it.

- When I was building O-0Bv1.0... – Nobody seemed to understand – Well, the weapon thing, OK?? So, when I build it and tested with low energy, a spark hit my hand and it was very strange… Was as if the energy blow strengthened the Steel Sacrea and made it unstable. Everything I touched turned into steel. It was just for one minute. So, if you say she had some type of Sacrea, if it is related to life, growth or something, the blow could have triggered the side effect of aging back or forwards…      

- Oh no, then she had turned into a baby with amnesia… - Collet wasn't very happy with all the info.

- It will eventually lose effect – Zephel though a little – H-hey! But O-0Bv1.0 was at full potency, so… It may last for weeks or months!

- Great – Julious seemed very displeased – Then your punishment shall last for weeks or months.

- That wasn't my…! – Zephel shut his mouth. It WAS his fault.

Angelique picked up the shard from Rosalia and sighted. She hoped that everything would be alright soon, there so many planets in need of them this very second… Months later would be terribly late. With that though, the crystal began to glow. It pulsed warmly and she felt some of her Sacrea going to it, reacting with it. After one last strong-red glow, it melted with the baby and she got bigger and bigger and reached the size of a 6-year-old child. 

- Uff! She's heavy!

Julious took the sleeping girl in his arms for the Queen's sake. Ernst palmtop started to beep.

- The reading says that the Queen Sacrea reacted to an unknown energy field that evolved the shard. Residual energy from Zephel's weapon, maybe?

- Good! Now we can use the weapon to undo it!

- Your Majesty! That would be dangerous!

Julious didn't like the idea not even a little, and Sei-Lan got a different view of what happened.

- I think it was the mix of the Sacrea, Energy and Memory that made her grow up.

- You think like a poet. – Ernst trusted only what science could explain – But it's true that I didn't saw any images in the shard with her older than now.

- Me neither. So, that's why I think the memory had place in it.

Limoges looked around. It was past midnight and the only ones who were still focused and interested were Julious, Ernst and Sei-Lan. Oscar, Rachel and Collet still paid attention, but the looked very tired. And so did everyone else. While the two blue-haired men discussed, she wondered what to do. Julious was right, that would be dangerous to use the weapon. The best thing to do was collecting all the shards and using them on the girl. That could be discussed afterwards. About Zephel's punishment…

- I had decided.

Sei-Lan and Ernst stopped talking and listened to the Queen:

- We will fetch all the shards to 'cure' her… But who, when and how we will decide later. It's late and everybody needs sleep to work properly tomorrow. We will meet again at the Royal Institute at 10 am. Until then, there will be enough resting hours. And, Zephel, come here.

He gulped and went to Sei-Lan's side.

- You will be now in charge of her. You will take care and be responsible of every action she takes.

- W-what? No way I'm babysitting…

- Do you think it is a good idea? Isn't it dangerous to leave a child under Zephel's wing?

- No, Julious. He feels guilty enough to don't let anything happen to her again, and he might was well learn some responsibility. And Luva…

- Yes?

- If any word of you taking care of her reaches mine or Julious' ears, all your paperwork will be sent to Zephel. It is his duty and punishment now, and he is the one to handle it.

- Understood.

- Everyone is dismissed.

Oscar had convinced Julious to leave the girl with him that he would deliver her to Zephel's house. The way he was, the head guardian would probably say things that would upset the boy, what wasn't a good idea. Zephel was slowly riding his bicicle at his side, sometimes ahead of him, sometimes waiting for Oscar to reach him. Both of them were awfully silence all the way to the house. He looked at the girl in his arms. She wasn't chubby anymore, but the round face was still cute and the hair was still black and short. She was wearing blue Bermuda shorts and a matching blue and white T-shirt with some kind of bunny picture. The way she dresses hinted a very active girl, otherwise she would be wearing skirts, dresses, and all kind of romantic and fluff girly clothes.

He looked and Zephel and smirked. That would be fun to watch him running after her, while up until now it was Luva that ran after him. The future looks very funny indeed.       

  ********** 

So, I've decided. I will put my Baldur's character waaaaaay in the future. I decided to put a clone of myself in the story =p

That would be more interesting for me to have someone from modern days. The Medieval way of the Forgotten Realms wouldn't fit in the way I want. I want CDs! Cell phones! All the cool stuff! ^_^'

And, yes, the future looks very funny indeed.    


End file.
